A Linha Vermelha do Destino
by Lady Alrak
Summary: Uma saudade,um amor secreto e uma música. REIRA & SHIN.


_**Titulo**__: A Linha Vermelha do Destino_

_**Autora**__: Lady Alrak_

_**Shipper**__: Shin/Reira_

_**Beta:**__Nenhuma ,então desculpem pelos erros._

_**Gênero**__:Drama/Angust_

_**Satus**__: Completa_

_**Teaser: **__Por mais que aquela música não fosse inspirada nos SEUS sentimentos por mim,eu poderia pega-lá para expressar o MEU amor por você? Sumário besta. Fic um pouco melhor. ATENÇÃO PARA SPOILERS._

_**Disclaimer**__:Está fic é feita no mundo de NANA. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos, visa a diversão. Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem, são da maravilhosa Ai Yazawa-sensei,e tenho dito. _

"_**Eu sonho com o fogo quando você toca a minha mão  
Mas isso vira fumaça quando eu acendo as luzes "**_

_**(Autor desconhecido)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**CAPITULO ÚNICO**_  
_

_Enquanto acendia um cigarro,fitava seu corpo nu. Sua pele alva,e seus cabelos descendo em cascatas onduladas pela extensão de seu corpo, passando mais da metade de suas costas. Você era frágil,sim você era. Embora se fizesse de forte,embora sorrisse, eu sabia, porque nós somos iguais. Você me reconheceu entre tantos,algo em mim lhe atraiu e vice-versa. Você entende isso?_

**What will you do when you get lonely  
and nobody´s waiting by your side?**

(O que você vai fazer quando estiver sozinha  
E ninguém estiver esperando ao seu lado? )

**You've been running and hiding much too long  
You know it's just your foolish pride **

(Você tem estado correndo e se escondendo por muito tempo  
Você sabe que é apenas seu orgulho tolo)

_Layla. É um nome forte e bonito, combina bem mais com você. Com seus traços peculiares,sua voz forte e suave...Você sabe o quanto sua existência é única?E no quanto você mexe com as pessoas? O quanto mexe comigo?Não, acho que você não tem consciência de nada disso..._

**Layla.  
You've got me on my knees, Layla. **

(Layla, você me pegou de joelhos, Layla)

**Begging darling please, Layla.  
Darling, won't you ease my worried mind? **

(Estou implorando, querida, por favor,  
Layla, querida, conforte minha mente preocupada? )

_Enquanto apago meu cigarro,sinto você se mexer na cama, e ao fita-la, encontro me olhando. Você sorri, e eu sorrio para você. Você estende sua mão e toca meu rosto. Sinto como se estivesse sendo queimado com as pontas de seus dedos, que deslizam da maçã do rosto até meus lábios, e morrem em meu pescoço._

_Abro meus olhos,quais nem lembrava de ter fechado, e ao encontrar seu olhar,vejo lágrimas. Porque você chora Reira? Eu quem deveria chorar._

**Tried to give you consolation.  
When your old man, he let you down. **

(Tentei te dar consolo  
Quando seu antigo homem te decepcionou)

**Like a fool, I fell in love with you.  
You turned my whole world upside down.**

(Como um tolo, me apaixonei por você  
Você virou meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo)

_Limpo suas lágrimas,e beijo seus olhos. Você sorri fracamente. Passo a mãos pelos seus cabelos que cheiravam à morango. Você parece mais criança do que eu. E eu me sinto infinitamente incapaz. Incapaz de demonstrar meu amor por você, o quanto você significa pra mim. Eu não posso. Não era para eu ter me apaixonado por você._

**Layla.  
You've got me on my knees, Layla. **

(Layla, você me pegou de joelhos, Layla)

**Begging darling please, Layla.  
Darling, won't you ease my worried mind? **

(Estou implorando, querida, por favor,  
Layla, querida, conforte minha mente preocupada? )

_-Você está livre amanhã,Shin-chan?_

_Você me pergunta se aconchegando em meu peito,enquanto acendo outro cigarro e continuo acariciando seus cabelos._

_Dou uma tragada no cigarro. Observo as espirais de fumaça antes de responder._

_-Claro._

_Você se aconchega mais em meu peito e enlaça minha cintura com seu braço esquerdo. Você olharia para mim,se não fosse preciso me pagar? E o mais importante você aceitaria meu amor? Eu acho que não,não é mesmo Reira?_

**Make the best of the situation  
Before I finally go insane**

(Faça o melhor dessa situação  
Antes que eu finalmente enlouqueça )

**Please don't say we'll never find a way  
Or tell me all my love's in vain**

(Por favor não diga que nunca encontraremos um jeito  
Ou diga que meu amor é em vão )

_Enquanto me vestia,você me observava atentamente. Eu gostaria de ficar. Gostaria que você me pedisse para ficar. Mas ninguém pode ser testemunha desse nosso envolvimento,desse ...nem sei que nome dar ao que temos. Enquanto coloco meus sapatos, eu escuto. Paraliso por um momento. Era uma melodia suave e que demonstrava a dor de um amor impossível. Meu amor impossível por você,seu amor impossível pelo Takumi,o amor impossível de Yasu por Nana,e o amor impossível de Nobu por Hachi. Sim éramos um grupo confuso, e não pude deixar de sorri ao constatar isso. Pessoas ligadas pela linha vermelha do destino,isso era meio cafona não é mesmo? Mas eu era cafona, e pelo visto você também._

_Me levanto e a vejo sentada cantando baixinho,enquanto somente seus cabelos cobriam_ _seu corpo._

_Por mais que eu não pudesse, eu gostaria muito de poder ficar ao seu lado, de ser sua alma gêmea, de ser o cara da música, mas eu não era, não é mesmo?_

_Espero você terminar de cantar. Você se levanta e vai em minha direção,parando à centímetros do meu rosto._

_-Você gostou Shin-chan? Acabei de criar._

_Eu sorrio. _

-Shin!Ei,acorda.

O sol batia no meu rosto. Que horas eram? Abro os olhos lentamente,enquanto vejo Nobu arrumado com sua guitarra na mão,me esperando para o ensaio.

-Vá se arrumar. Estamos atrasados. A Nana vai nos matar. Dizia se virando e jogando uma camisa em cima de mim.

Havia sonhado de novo com o nosso último encontro. Se soubesse que seria o último dentro de quase 2 meses penso que teria dito tudo o que eu sentia por ela,não importando se ela aceitaria ou não.

Iriamos nos encontrar no dia seguinte,mas fora o dia em que vazara tudo sobre Nana e Ren e desde então nunca nos vimos,só trocamos mensagens pelo celular. Estamos comprometidos demais com as nossas próprias carreiras e não sobra tempo para nada. Me arrumo automaticamente,e ao fundo escuto Nobu reclamando. Enquanto entramos no carro e íamos para o estúdio,ficamos sabendo que Nana e Yasu já estavam lá. Nossa rotina estava puxada:ensaios,fotografias,entrevistas. Era assim que era sua vida? Agora te entendo ainda mais.

No carro à caminho do estúdio,fito as pessoas lá fora. Quando eu poderia andar tão calmamente na rua daquele jeito, ou melhor será que um dia eu andaria assim tão calmamente novamente?

Esses pensamentos me rondavam quando sou despertado por aquela melodia.

Na rádio tocava o mais novo sucesso do Trapnest: _**A linha vermelha do destino**_*****. Você cantava aqueles mesmos versos,com uma melancolia que combinava comigo,com o meu amor por você,com o nosso último encontro.

-Ouvindo assim não parece que a Reira tem um amor impossível,tipo um romance proibido?

Me perguntava Nobu. Viro meu rosto para ele e sorrio calmamente. Sim,_parecia_ mesmo.

* * *

**N/A¹:** Sim,mais uma fic sem final feliz. Mas fics de Nana sempre tendem para esse lado,que sem graça T.T

***Linha vermelha do destino**: nome fictício,mas que tem haver com a música que ela realmente canta não lembro o episódio.

**N/A²:** Não sei se ela ama o Takumi,aquilo foi apenas o meu ponto de vista expresso aqui.

**N/A³:** O nome da música é **Layla** e é de **Eric Clapton **( o mesmo que canta Cocaine uma das minha músicas preferidas) e o interessante é que no animê o nome verdadeiro da Reira é Layla,inspirado nessa música.

_**POR FAVOR,CRITICAS,SUGESTÕES E ETC, REVIEWS \o/ **_


End file.
